Tomb Raider: The Hidden Temple
by EDD
Summary: The Fate Of The World Lies In The Hands Of Lara Croft. She is sent on a journey around the world to retrieve 4 powerful crystals that unlock the doors to a powerful tomb. It's a race against time... and an old foe.
1. Chapter 1: It begins

**please note that Lara Croft is not my character. lara belongs to eidos

* * *

**

Long ago a temple had risen in India. The people of India believed it was sent from their Gods in the heavens. The people would go every day to the temple to praise it, and thank the Gods for sending the temple. A year later the Gods sent four green back crystals, that were the keys to opening the holy temple. The Gods had chosen four loyal, strong, and responsible leaders to hold the crystals. These leaders spent their days guarding the temple. Years later the Gods had sent a sacred scroll describing the temple. It was to remain as it was, and no one was to ever set foot in it, or destroy it in anyway. The leaders followed the orders of their gods and continued to guard the temple and crystals.

It wasn't too long before the news of the temple had gotten out. The leader of China, Xian, had gone to India to look at the temple. The leaders wouldn't allow an outsider visit _their_ sacred holy temple. Xian offered thousands of dollars to just look at the temple, but India kept its temple secret. Xian had left India furiously the next day. He couldn't believe they didn't accept his offer. He soon had a plan. He was to attack India, and take the temple for himself and China!

After one year of complete silence, India woke up one morning to loud men shouting and running. It was China attacking the people of India! Xian burned down the homes of civilians, speared innocent women and men, and ran his horse over India's army men. The Gods had quickly given the leaders of the temple a message.

_Take your crystals and leave India! It won't be long before the army of China, and Xian reach the temple. You four must run in four separate parts of the world, were it will be impossible to find the four of you at once. This way, China and all of the other trespassers will never step foot into the Guru Temple! The temple of India will always be here. Now hurry and leave!_

The leaders did as they were told, and left India with their green back crystals. As Xian approached the temple, he stood in amazement. He held his bloody sword in his left hand, and ran his fingers on his right hand, down the wall of the Guru Temple.

"Where are those four leaders who denied I see this temple! I will make them cry for mercy!" yelled Xian. His men began searching the area. There was not one man to be found. Xian pounded the wall furiously and shouted in complete anger. Soon the temple door opened, and Xian smirked.

"The moment I waited for has finally come. Their Gods now listen to me." laughed Xian. Him and his men entered without caution. The wall shut tightly behind them. Xian ignored the wall, and looked around the dark room that they were in.

"Look over there!" shouted one of his men pointing to a room with a dim light. The light was shining down on a staff. Xian walked over to it and his eyed widened and sparkled as he looked at the most beautiful piece of gold ever! The staff was pure gold with pictures of four men holding four crystals next to four Gods. Xian laughed aloud.

"This is magnificent! I can feel its power already! It's drawing me closer to it!" Xian reached for the staff. He grabbed it tightly in his hands and raised it up with victory to show his men. They all gazed at it with amazement. They had never seen such a thing. Soon the staff sent purple smoke down Xian's arms, and soon enough down to his feet. He laughed. His men backed away. He soon was lifted off the ground and hovering in the air. Xian could feel his strength increasing! But suddenly the smoke turned red and Xian began screaming in pain. The staff had been burning the skin right off of Xian. He shouted and cried as it started boiling the blood inside him. His men were panicking! They were watching their leader die! Soon enough Xian fell to his death. The staff floated back into its place. The men ran to the wall pounding it trying to escape. Soon the staff let out red smoke that filled the room. They all were dying as well. Their screams couldn't be heard from outside the temple. They all suffered.

Even after the invasion was over, the men had never returned from their places. They were never seen again… and neither were the crystals.


	2. Chapter 2: Training Course

Lara had been sitting up against her pillows on her beautiful king sized bed, enjoying the warm summer breeze blow in from her open windows. Lara gazed outside with a smile spread across her face. She got up out of bed and walked over to her balcony outside her door sized windows. She tightened her blue silk robe and rested her crossed arms on the balcony railing. She was looking outside into her beautiful garden and enjoying the summer weather. She was enjoying her vacation off her exploring and artifact hunts. Her long, brown, braided, hair that hung down to her butt, was blowing to her right side as the warm wind blew. She loved the feeling of summer. She closed her eyes to take in the smell of her flowers, the sound of her statue fountain, and the lovely chirping of the birds.

Lara walked back into her room and down her steps into the main hall. There she was greeted by her butler, Winston. There he greeted Lara with his cute little old smile that always made Lara giggle. Lara walked into her kitchen to have some toast and tea. She sat down at the table with Winston and began to talk.

"So Winston, anything exciting happen on the news?" asked Lara with her beautiful, mature, woman, British accent.

"Nothing of your interest Ms. Croft." laughed Winston. They both smiled. Lara then picked up the newspaper by her side and began reading the headlines. It all seemed so boring to Lara. She hated politics, and the law. After breakfast Lara ran up the red carpet staircase to her room. Lara tossed of her robe and put on her green tank top and brown shorts. She then strapped on her holster around her waist and placed her pistols in each holder. Lara then put on her long socks and put on her knee high brown boots. Lara jolted back down the stairs and outside. She ran out to the right side of the house to her practice court. She stopped for a short time to catch her breathe and then got back up. She started her stopwatch and began her training course.

She first jumped to the first platform with ease. Next she jumped to the second platform and grabbed a hold of the ledge avoiding to fall. She pulled herself up with her strong upper body strength to stand on the second platform. Next she took a quick breathe and dashed forward to the next platform. Lara continuously jumped forward on the smaller platforms which ascended as she jumped further. When Lara reached the top she grabbed onto the monkey bars and moved forward swinging her perfect, fit body side to side. She then landed on a slanted platform that sent Lara down. Lara quickly swan dived into the pool and saw under the bridge quickly to get to the other side. When Lara made it out of under the bridge, she got up for fresh air. She jumped up quickly to grab a hold of the wooden ladder. She climbed up with ease and slid down to the other side on the steel pole. Lara got down on her knees and crawled under a tiny hole to reach her final destination. Next she stood up tall with her sexy smirk, and began firing at the targets with her double pistols. **_BANG BANG BANG._**

As soon as the last target was shot a loud bell sounded signaling that Lara's training had been complete. Lara checked her stopwatch.

"Yes! One minute and four seconds! That's my best yet!" laughed Lara. Winston made his way outside to give Lara a bottle of fresh, cold, crisp water. Lara took a mouthful of water and then wiped her lips dry. She thanked Winston and then together they made their way back inside. Winston was waiting in the kitchen while Lara was showering in her bedroom shower.

After her shower Lara walked back down stairs with her blue silk robe, and into the kitchen. Lara stretched out her arms and legs and let down her long hair. She began brushing out all of her tangles from her braids, while Winston began cooking Lara some lunch. Suddenly a loud buzzing sound had been heard from the main hall. That meant that someone was pressing the signal button at the gate. Lara turned on her television in the kitchen and switched the channel to her security cameras. She had viewed the front gate. It was her old archeologist buddy, Thomas Kinder. Lara got up out of her seat and placed her hair brush down. She walked out side to the front gat to meet up with Tom.

"I thought I was on vacation." laughed Lara as she pressed in her five digit code to open the gate.

"Listen Lara this is important. We need to talk now!" said Tom in a serious tone.

"Can't it wait." replied Lara sarcastically. Thomas looked at Lara with a worried face. He could never tell when she was being sarcastic or serious.

"Please Lara… just five minutes." begged Tom.

Lara sighed, "I guess so. Come on in and make yourself at home."

Tom stepped in as Lara shut the gate behind him. He was always fascinated of Lara's red brick mansion. It was everyone's dream home. They both made their way inside into Lara's library room, next to the kitchen. The room was huge! It had every artifact book, archeologist hand guide, and dictionary known to man. She even had a collection of language books and maps. They sat on the red couch by the open window which let in bright sunlight and cool air.

"I'm so sorry to come here during your break." started off Tom.

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry about it." said Lara. They gazed at each other for a minute and then Tom spoke up.

"Have you ever heard of the tale of the Guru Temple?"

"Yes. I have read about it in one of my ancient temple books…why?" answered Lara confused.

"Well good then. I don't have to explain everything. Since you know of the temple, then you have heard of the green back crystals." continued Tom.

"Yes. The four chosen ones vanished with the crystals… never to be seen again."

"Well… that's the thing…we have been researching and searching and we have clues as to where they are hidden."

"Oh don't tell me.."

"Lara please! We just want you to stop by our research lab. Just to have a look. Please."

"I don't believe it," Lara stopped. "You want me to have a look at what you got. DURING my vacation!"

"Please Lara." begged Tom. He was on his knees this time, and almost crying!

"_Ugh_…fine." sighed Lara.

Tom jumped up with glee. "I will see you then. Tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. It is just a few hours away. You know how to get there."

Lara led Tom back out to the front gate and waved good bye to Tom as he left. Lara dragged herself back inside to the kitchen to eat the chicken soup Winston had cooked up for himself and Lara.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

The next day came and Lara went straight outside to do her training. After that she went back inside to have lunch and then showered. Lara put on her tight jeans and tossed on a black t shirt. Lara kissed Winston on his bald head good bye and headed for her motorcycle. She hopped on and hit her gate switch that was on her watch, to open the gate. She drove off down the street into and out of the city, and two hours later she reached the research lab. Lara hopped off her bike and walked up to the gate.

"Please state your name and reason for being here." called the speaker box.

Lara pushed in the reply button and answered, "The name is Lara Croft. I am here to meet up with Thomas Kinder, to discuss the green back crystals."

The gate slowly opened by itself and Lara walked in. She stood there waiting for someone to escort her to Tom's lab. Soon enough Tom came out.

"You're early! Come on in." said Tom surprised.

They both walked into the lab. Security cameras followed their every move and machine guns were hung up in every corner ready to fire at anyone who was to pull a sneaky trick. Lara began to sweat. She was afraid that they might begin to fire at her for no apparent reason. Lara never trusted robots. Tom took his I.D. card, and swiped it through the card reader. The red button had beeped and turned green, opening the door to his lab.

"Take a seat Lara! As you say, make yourself at home." laughed Tom.

Lara sat and said, "It's a little hard to feel at home when you are being watched by cameras and machine guns." They both laughed. Lara kicked her legs up on the table and tilted back on her chair balancing herself. She looked at Tom.

"What is it you have to show me. Hurry up, because I'm freezing in here." said Lara.

Tom made his way to his computer and printed out a map and a five page written report.

"When the four leaders _vanished_ and never came back, we felt that it was strange. We first searched the Guru Temple and its surroundings to see if anything revealed some sort of clue. We spotted a paddle for a kanu by the lake, and we suspected that maybe when one of them tried to escape he left behind his paddle and someone sank his kanu. Well, we sent two men down to see, and we found his skeletal body and his crystal. His kanu was speared by this." said Tom as he gave Lara the spear.

"These were made in China thousands of years ago. Xian must of ordered his men to sink anyone trying to escape by boat." explained Lara.

"Yes! That's what we thought. We have the first of four pieces Lara." yelled Tom with excitement. He gave Lara the first green back crystal. It was wrapped by a white cloth. Lara held it tightly taking in its beauty. She put it carefully into her backpack.

"I can't believe such a thing is true!" cried Lara as she looked at Tom with wide eyes.

"This map and report will explain all that we know Lara. You're the one architect that we trust to do this mission. Don't let us down." said Tom.

"Let you down… _never_! I can't wait! I always wanted to see such a wonderful sight!" shouted Lara, still trying to believe that this was all real.

"Great! We will send you a plane tomorrow at your house. Good luck Ms. Croft!" laughed Tom. Lara made her way outside to her motorcycle and sped down the street towards her home sweet home.


	4. Chapter 4: Africa

The next morning Lara got up early in time to do her training, shower, and eat a good lunch! Lara raced up to her room. She put on a new pair of brown jean shorts, a brown t shirt with a white tank under, she strapped on her holster, and put on her backpack. Inside her back pack were four water bottles, three medicates, a grappling gun, and a speaker phone. Lara quickly packed her two pistols into her holster and put on her boots and socks. Lara finally braided her hair and raced downstairs to kiss Winston on the head good bye.

Outside a helicopter was awaiting Lara. The man signaled her into the back seat of the copter, and closed the door as she entered. Within five minutes they were off. Lara watched as they got higher and higher, and her huge mansion got smaller and smaller. They were now flying off. Lara read that she was headed to the African Jungles to search for the second leader of the crystals. The report mentioned that the first leader held the clue to where the second leader was hiding, and the second had the clue to where the third was hiding, and so on. Lara was excited to go start her journey, but she was also a little worried. This feeling inside her was saying that maybe they should leave the temple alone as it was meant to be.

After a four hour flight, Lara leaped off the helicopter. She waved good bye as the copter took off again back to the lab. Lara was alone in the center of the African Jungles. She could hear monkey and snakes and other strange sounds. Lara's speaker phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her backpack.

"Hello." answered Lara.

"Ah Lara! Nice to know you landed safely. You are in the heart of the jungle. The clue on the first crystal holder mention:

_He who holds the second, shall run into the heart of the jungle._" explained Tom.

"Okay.."

"A little research says that the African Jungle is the heart of the jungles." said Tom annoyed at Lara's sarcasm.

"I see you do your research my friend." laughed Lara as she hung up. Lara examined her surroundings. She wiped off the sweat from her forehead and puller her gloves on tighter, so she would have a good grip on anything she could grab. Lara walked a few steps forward looking left to right, and up and down. She came to a stop when she came to the edge of the cliff.

"Some help Tom gave me by landing me over here." she said to herself. Lara grabbed a near by loose vine and began swinging herself forward and back giving her height and speed. When Lara reached a certain speed and height she leaped off and landed right on the edge of the other side. She ran forward before she would loose her balance. As Lara continued her search she noticed something up in the trees. She pulled herself up the first branch and up the next until she made it to the top.

"A tree house?" Lara kept questioning herself. She soon came to a journal left behind. She held it gently trying not to rip the soft and old pages. Lara carefully opened the book to the first page. None of the pages were dated but she realized it must of belonged to the second crystal holder.

"He must of stopped to built a tree house for shelter to hide… but where is he?" Lara questioned. She put the journal into her backpack gently and searched the room again. Nothing else was found in the little house. Lara walked out and grabbed a hold of a vine ahead of her. She slid down and landed in a crouch position. She got up and continued her walk. She stopped as she noticed a vine tied from one tree to another, and it was blocking her way. She followed the vine with her eyes to find that he built traps! It was pretty obvious but it was also clever. Lara got on the floor and crawled under the vine. She avoided being spiked by spears and walked more cautiously. Lara heard the panic screams from a group of monkeys near by. They seemed frightened of something. Soon after she saw them swinging in the trees away from the direction she was going. Lara pulled out her pistols and held them in front of her as she took baby steps forward. She was wanting to know what was bothering those monkeys, and giving her a tingle down her spine.

Lara heard screams, but this time of a single monkey. It was soon followed by a roar. A tiger _or_ a lion. Lara couldn't tell. She hid behind a tree and peeked through her right side. She had seen a tiger feeding on the poor monkey. Blood was all over his fur face. He was cleaning it to the bone, and he still look hungry. Lara tried to climb up the tree, but she fell off causing a loud sound. The tiger had heard her fall and slowly made his way to the tree. Lara could hear him ready to attack and saw him lick his lips clean. He seemed to enjoy the taste of raw flesh monkey, but Lara could taste pretty good. If she looked good, she must taste good.

Lara jumped to her right and began to fire at the tiger. He roared and ignored her shots and raced toward her. Her heart pounded fast. She thought quickly and front flipped over the tiger avoiding his attack. She reverse rolled around, and began to fire at it again. Two times from each pistol. The tiger fell to the ground. Lara slowly walked over to it and shot it in the head putting it out of its misery.

Lara reloaded her guns with two of six packs of ammunition. Lara took out one of her water bottles and gulped it down in one shot. She sat down for awhile taking in as much air as she could. She wiped the sweat off her arms, legs, and forehead. The jungle was so humid and hot that it was nearly impossible to catch your breathe and relax. Lara got back up, put away her guns, wiped of the dirt from her butt, and clapped her hands clean. Lara continued to walk back down the path and something caught her eye that lied in the jungle grass. It was a red handkerchief! It look old. Lara packed it in her backpack, assuming that it was the crystal holder's.

The path ended leading into a cave. Lara had forgotten to pack matches and flares so she had to make the best of it. She walked inside the cave and could barely see anything. She was looking at black! Lara did the best she could to make her way through the cave. Soon Lara found a flash light on the floor.

"They didn't have _these_ back then." said Lara as she turned it on. "Some one was here before me!" Lara looked around and jumped when she saw the body of a man dead! He died about an hour ago it seemed. Gun shot through the gut! Lara continued to walk through the cave when she came to a stone inserted in a tablet. She removed the stone and the wall slowly opened. It was another part of the cave. It was a path going down. Lara felt the ground shake from behind her. When she turned around she noticed that the wall behind her had also opened, but it was going up. The floor still continued to rumble. Lara's eyes widen as she saw a huge rock rolling towards her.

"Boulder!" she shouted. Lara sprinted down the path. The boulder came closer and closer! Lara continued to speed down hill! There was a small crack in the wall up ahead that Lara could fit her body into. She dashed forward and jumped into the crack. The boulder came rushing past her. Lara caught her breathe. She signaled the flash light down the hill. It wasn't long before the boulder crashed. Lara ran down the path and had seen that the only way out was to put the stone into another tablet. After Lara had inserted the stone, the wall opened leading back outside to her original route.

Lara turned off the flash light and packed it away in her backpack. Lara could hear a waterfall up ahead.

"I could go for a swim right about now." laughed Lara. Lara raced down the path. She came to a stop when the cliff had ended. The water was right under her. She was going to swan dive right in the water. Lara backed up and began to dash forward, but again she stopped herself. She heard a voice. It sounded so familiar. Lara turned around to see a man.

"You." she said annoyed.

The man laughed, " Ah so you do remember me!"

"Dustin you stupid prick! What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Lara.

"Whoa! Take it easy. So you do remember me."

"How can I not." grunted Lara.

"Ah… high school and college. Years together! We wanted to be the best archeologists ever!" laughed Dustin.

"Yeah! And you wanted me to be _your_ girl! But when I said no, you framed me! You had everyone believe that I stole the answers to the FINAL TEST!" screamed Lara. She pulled out her guns and aimed them at Dustin.

"Careful little girl. Playing with guns is dangerous! I wouldn't want you to get hurt." smirked Dustin.

"You didn't answer my question?" Lara yelled pointing both pistols to his head.

"I'm here for the green back crystal, which I already have." answered Dustin as he look at the beautiful crystal. Lara froze. "And may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Same reason. That's _my_ crystal. Give it to me!" demanded Lara.

"You didn't say please." laughed Dustin. Lara grew even more furious and whacked him across the face with her pistol.

"Give me it!" she demanded again.

"Lets not play rough Lara." said Dustin. He waved his left hand in the air signaling two guards to com forward.

"Is this for revenge?" questioned Lara.

"Part of it. But most of it is to prove to YOU that I am a better archeologist than you'll ever be!" yelled Dustin.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still the jealous, stuck up, better than everyone else type of guy. And you wonder why I never went out with you." laughed Lara now pointing both pistols at each guard.

"Its hard to believe a girl like you is still single… even at the age of thirty!" mumbled Dustin.

"Well look at yourself." said Lara in her sarcastic tone.

"I've got money. I don't need love anymore Lara. It was nice meeting you." said Dustin. He turned his back to Lara and snapped his fingers. "Kill her!"

They raised their machine guns at Lara. She backed away slowly, but she had no time to run. She had to think fast. Just as the first shot was fired from the guard, Lara back flipped into the water below her. She tugged in her pistols before she hit the water. The guards up top continued to fire at the water. Lara swam quickly to the land before she was hit with and bullet. She dashed into the jungle soaked.

Lara sat down in a pile of leaves. She couldn't believe who she had run into, and that he had a crystal. She needed that crystal from him. She was going to go up the cliff and follow the trail. Her speaker phone in her backpack had been destroyed from the water. She tossed it into the woods and she stood up. Lara pulled out her grappling hook and fired it at a tree on top of the hill. It caught a hold of the tree. Lara tugged at it to make sure that it was secure. Lara then began to climb up the rope to the top. Once Lara reached the cliff top she pulled back up the grappling gun, and put it away in her backpack.

Lara followed the path of Dustin. She went back through the cave and back out the way she entered. Lara heard him talking to one of his guards. He was shouting at him. "I guess he cant believe that I can survive a little jump." laughed Lara to herself. She hid behind a tree and pulled out her pistols. She leaped out from behind the tree and shot down his two guards.

"You!" he shouted. "Yes me. I'm not through with you." smirked Lara as she again pointed her guns to his face.

"Don't you know that this crystal is rightfully mine! Give up and go home!" he yelled.

"You know me I never give up… and I always win." laughed Lara.

"But you don't know me!" laughed Dustin. He pulled out a pocket knife and jabbed it into Lara's leg. She cried in pain.

"You… bastard!" yelled Lara. She was gripping on her deep cut on her leg, trying to hold back her blood flow. "You killed that man in the cave didn't you!"

"Ah man you caught me," he said sarcastically. "He led us into a trap, so I fried him in the gut."

"You… sick, crazy, man!" yelled Lara. Dustin walked right past Lara. He kicked her guns into the woods and laughed.

"I'll see you in the next life." laughed Dustin. Lara tried to get up but she was too weak from the cut on her left leg. Lara dragged herself into the woods to pick up her pistols. She then packed them in her holsters and dragged herself back to the dead security guards. She had taken a speaker phone from one of the guards and called Tom.


	5. Chapter 5: Antarctica

"I need evacuation." cried Lara.

"Okay, we'll be right there in about five minutes." answered Tom. Lara took out one of her medicates, and wrapped a bandage around her deep slit opening in her leg. She held in her pain by biting her lower lip. In five minutes the helicopter had landed.

"Did you find the crystal?" asked Tom excitedly as he hurried out of the copter.

Lara shook her head, "Nope. I ran into Dustin. He has the crystal." answered Lara.

"Who is Dustin?" asked Tom as he helped Lara stand up.

"Long story short… he was a high school and college classmate, who ended up being the biggest ass in the world!" answered Lara furiously as she got up in pain. Tom walked her over into the copter.

"What happened to your leg?"

"He stabbed me with his pocket knife. I poured alcohol on it and wrapped it up. Once we get to the base, I'm going to have it checked out and sown up." replied Lara lying down on her seat. Tom looked at her.

"Our base is five minutes away. I'll have your leg sown up and injected with pain reliever, so that you can return here tomorrow to search for his body. We have no idea where to search for the next crystal, unless we find his body." shouted Tom over the roaring propellers of the helicopter. Just then it hit Lara. She pulled out the journal she found. It was in her side, water proof pocket of her backpack. She showed it to Tom. He held it tightly and smiled.

"That should tell you were to go next." smiled Lara. The helicopter came to a stop as it landed. Tom held Lara and brought her to the emergency room.

The next day Lara showered in her tiny bedroom shower, and put on her green tank top and brown shorts. She packed four fresh bottles of water, two medicates, and strapped on her holster with her pistols attached. This time Lara had packed a pack of flares and left behind her grappling gun. Tom gave her a new speaker phone to put in the water proof pouch of her backpack.

"Don't destroy this one Lara." smiled Tom. Lara smiled back. Tom had read the journal all night. He found out that the third crystal holder was hidden in Antarctica! They were going to have to fly six hours back to the other side of the world.

"Antarctica! I'm going to need something a lot warmer than this." laughed Lara. Tom handed her an orange heavy coat, and long thick fuzzy pants. She wore this over her tank and shorts.

"You'll never freeze in that." laughed Tom. Lara stood up tall. She was burning.

"Let's just get the hell out of here before I burn to death in this outfit." panted Lara. Tom laughed as her escorted her back to the helicopter.

"How is your leg?" asked Tom.

"Its fine. I can put up with it." smiled Lara. Tom took out something from the back pocket of his shorts. He handed it to Lara.

"An automatic pistol?" questioned Lara.

"I thought you would need it." replied Tom with a smile. Tom shut the door and signaled the helicopter to fly away. Lara smiled looking out the window and put the gun in her back pocket of her black leather pants. The helicopter was flying off at an incredible speed. Lara decided to rest before she got to Antarctica. As soon as Lara woke up from her restful nap and stretched, she had looked outside the window to see that they were in Antarctica. The helicopter descended slowly to a stop. Lara leaped down and put on her hood to block the snow wind from hitting her face.

Lara raced down the frozen path. She felt the ground beneath her thinning. Lara stood still. Soon the ice cracked straight under her. Lara front flipped forward avoiding the opening of the floor. Lara gripped onto the other side. Her gloves kept her hands warm as they held the ice. Lara pulled her body up. As she stood up the ledge she stood on had broken off sending Lara down the hole. She landed on an ice slide sending her speeding down. Lara leaped off before it dropped her into a pit of deadly icicles. She held onto the ledge of the frozen wall. She soon let go falling again. It wasn't very long before Lara landed into a deep pile of fluffy, cold, white snow.

Lara stood up. She couldn't believe she survived such a jump. Lara examined her surroundings. There were tons of icicles hanging down from the frozen ceiling. This looked like an ice palace of some sort. Lara had to take cautious steps avoiding another fall. She had to keep quiet if she was to want to stay away from falling icicles.

Lara walked carefully around the huge iced in area. She took in its beauty and tried to find her way around the ice palace. Lara was walking around the side of the wall feeling if there was a wall that could open. As Lara was walking, she tripped into a little ditch.

"What is this doing here?" Lara asked. Soon the wall at the far other side of the room opened. Lara walked out of the ditch towards the open wall. As soon as Lara stepped out of the ditch the wall shut down again.

"There has to be something that would be heavy enough and the right size to fit in that ditch!" said Lara as she examined the room. She walked over to an ice cube shaped rock and began pushing it. She used all the strength she could to slide it across the room on the slippery ice. Lara slipped a few times, but she could still get up without a problem and continue pushing. It was about a half hour later that Lara fit the rock into the ditch. The wall had opened again, but this time it remained open. Lara raced to the wall and walked right through. The room she had entered was even colder and bigger!

"Now what?" questioned Lara as she looked into another empty room. Lara had seen something run at the side of her eye. Quickly Lara pulled out her pistols and looked around her territory to see if anything was there. Lara felt the floor shake. She looked at the wall that was opened. It was now quickly descending! Lara didn't know if she should go or stay. Lara stayed put as the wall shut. The vibration shook the entire room Lara was in. The icicles began shaking and looked loose. Lara began to run. The icicles began falling ten at a time! Lara back flipped to dodge the few that came crashing down, and then front flipped to dodge the icicles falling from behind her.

They continued to fall with more numbers of them, at an incredible speed. Lara took out her automatic pistol that Tom had given her and began firing at the icicles breaking them before they hit the ground. After the longest two minutes of Lara's life, the icicles stopped falling. Lara took a minute to catch her breathe. She pulled out a water bottle from her backpack to drink.

"Great! It's frozen! How am I supposed to stay hydrated." said Lara as she threw the bottle to the floor. "I'm fed up of ice!" Lara got up and tucked her pistol away in her back pants pocket. Lara continued to look for another way out. There was nothing. Lara was hopeless! She was going to die in this ice palace! Lara stomped her foot with all her angry strength, and the floor cracked underneath her. Lara laughed, "The only way out is down." Lara stomped again. The floor crack even more. Lara pulled out her two pistols and shot at the ice several time. The ice broke open. Lara came falling down even faster than her first fall.

She landed on another ice slide. She was gracefully gliding until she tripped over a piece of ice sticking out. She tumbled the rest of the way down. She slammed onto hard concrete floor.

"Ah… I'm guessing that this is the bottom level." panted Lara. She pulled herself up off the ground in a push up position. Lara picked up her pistols that left her hand as she tumbled down the ice slide. She placed them away into her holster. Her braided hair stayed in place. There was not a single gust of wind in the bottom level. Lara could see hear breathe drift away as she breathed in heavily. She was freezing. Lara noticed that same thing from before, move quickly on the side of her eye. She pointed her pistol towards the ice rock it was hiding behind. Lara leaped to the side and saw it run around. It was circling around the rock. Lara had an idea. She smirked at her cleverness.

Lara pulled herself up the ice. She could feel its negative temperature right through her gloves. As the fuzzy creature made its way behind the rock again. Lara jumped down and fired at its leg. The shadow roared and ran into a different direction. The blood was spattered on the floor. Lara finally had gotten a good glimpse as to what it looked like. It was a tall, white, furry, red eyed beast that stood on its hind legs. It looked like a Yeti! Lara shot at it twice more. He raged towards Lara, but she rolled to the side. He then punched his massive fist into the rock and picked up a sharp piece of the chipped ice. Her threw it toward Lara. Lara just ducked underneath it in time. Now was her chance! She fired at it several times as she jumped back.

The Yeti didn't make any painful faces. He ran over to Lara and rammed her with his shoulder. Lara was sent flying across to the other side of the frozen room. Lara hit the blue, white ice wall so hard it cracked. Lara remembered having to dodge the icicles. She got up and instead of shooting at the Yeti, she fired at the icicle ceiling. The icicles fell around the Yeti.

"Damn it! I almost nailed him!" grunted Lara. The furious Yeti picked up the icicles and began spearing them directly at Lara. Lara tumbled over as she grabbed her arm. One of the icicles slashed her arm as it flew into the wall next to her. Her coat was drenched in blood running down her arm. The below freezing temperature made it feel as if her blood was about to freeze. The Yeti sniffed the air as he hungered for her blood. He roared so loud with his mouth wide open, revealing his razor sharp teeth. Lara fired a bullet that had just gone right into his mouth and out the other side splattering blood all over the ice floor as he fell.

Lara pulled out a medicate and wrapped her arm quickly. Lara could barely breathe in this temperature. Hey body was pale and not the lovely tan it was. Her lips were purple and not the sexy peach they had been.

Lara walked with her arms crossed around the room. She walked over to the Yeti's body and pulled off a key of some sort. Lara searched the room from every wall, to every rock and even the ceiling! Nothing! Lara fell to the floor shivering. Her body was pale and she was ready to give up… but Lara never gives up. As she laid on the floor scrunched, she had seen an opening underneath the frozen stone she was behind. Lara pulled herself towards it. It had a keyhole! Lara quickly tried to put the key into the hole but her shivering made it nearly impossible! She began to scream as she started jamming it into the hole. Finally she got it in! She twisted it to the right and it sounded a echoing click throughout the empty, solid, frozen room.

The rock moved away revealing a concrete staircase to another lower floor. The staircase was lighted up by wooden torches along the stairs. Lara got up in relief. She quickly lifted a torch and limped down the stairs. It seemed to get warmer and warmer as she descended. When Lara reached the bottom of the steps, she stopped to give herself the rightful break she needed. The room was all concrete and there were pictures carved on the walls. It looked like some sort of sacrifice! There were people hung over a lava pit with spears spiked at them! Lara ran her fingers through the wall as she came to a door. There was another keyhole to the right of the door. Lara searched the room for another door. Underneath the staircase was a door. It had already been opened! The first name that came to mind was Dustin!

Lara lighted a flare and held the automatic pistol in the other hand. The door was leading in a circle. Soon she had reached a beautiful room. It was lighted up with torches that reflected of the golden walls. There was a statue in the center of the room holding a key. Lara raced towards the statue and quickly pulled out the key from the angel's prayer hands. The door that led out shut tight. Lara wasn't alone. She heard a man laughing.

"Dustin!" yelled Lara. She watched as he slowly came out from behind a gold statue of a swordsmen.

"We meet again Ms. Croft." he laughed. He held a shotgun to her head. Lara gazed into his eyes.

"You always have to interrupt me." began Lara.

"No! This is my mission and I already have one… and I'm close to getting my second crystal!" he grinned. Lara spit in his face.

"You're pathetic! You work for the fame and money! Its not about that." she yelled.

"You arte absolutely correct. It is all about the power! Just think how much power I will have once I get inside that temple. He said as he wiped the spit off his face. Lara pulled out her pistols instantly. She pushed them into his gut.

"You'll die like that man back in the jungle!" she laughed. They glared into the hate in each others' eyes. Dustin whacked Lara across the face with his gun. She stepped back and then he kicked her pistols right out of her hands. He pushed the shotgun into Lara's breast. She looked down at her breasts and laughed.

"I hate perverts!" she said. She quickly punched him in the face and rammed him down to the floor. She began pounding on his face. She grabbed his shotgun and tossed it to the far end of the room next to her pistols. Dustin kicked Lara off. He wiped his bloody nose with his sleeve. Lara jumped back up. She elbowed him across the face.

"Feels so good when I finally kick your ass!" smiled Lara. She pulled her hair back from her forehead and wiped the sweat off. Lara picked up her pistols and packed his shotgun. Lara searched the room quickly, not knowing when Dustin would wake up. She pushed a small red ruby button into the wall. A small opening opened ahead. Lara began to crawl through the hole. She soon made it to a bridge surrounded by lava! It was like in the pictures! The bridge was stretched from across the room. It was hard concrete, and the floor had rubies placed in it for decoration. Lara walked over to the other side of the room. There was a ruby red button on the wall. Lara pushed it in and a statue appeared into the center of the room. It was another angel statue. She was holding another key. It was pure gold with the word sacrifice engraved on the right side. Lara picked it up and the hole she crawled through had closed shut! The lava began to ascend quickly. Lara panicked. She searched the room quickly to see if there was another way out.

Lara put the key from the Yeti in its place. Still the lava continued to flood the room. Lara then put the key from the other angel on top of the Yeti's key. The angel's prayer hands moved up clenching the keys to its breasts. The lava stopped in its place. Lara was sweating like a pig! She removed her coat and tied it around her waist. The hole she had entered had opened again! Lara ran towards it and crawled right through it. Dustin was still unconscious on the floor. Lara looked at him and just laughed.

"I would kill you now, but I want to see the look on your face when I get the third crystal." Lara walked out the door and back into the room with the stair case leading her up to the ice room. Lara walked over to the door and placed the golden sacrifice key into the keyhole. The door slowly moved up to the ceiling, revealing a dark path. Lara pulled out a flare and walked down the dark path. She had heard disturbing roars coming up ahead. She held Dustin's shotgun in one hand as she held the flare in the other. Lara made her way into a cold room full of huge cages. The cages were golden and inside were tons of yetis. Lara couldn't count them all. They were running in circles, pounding on the bars, and roaring with hunger! Lara rounded the number to about twenty. She stood there panicked and afraid. She tossed the flare to the ground and walked around the room.

"There has to be another door leading to the sacrifice chamber! The other room didn't have the sacrifice spears in it." said Lara to herself. Lara had heard footsteps coming from behind. She turned around with her shotgun held tight. No one was there. She turned around facing the cages and continued to walk. Lara then heard a loud alarm. The cages began to rise! The yetis raced out all at once! Lara shook. She couldn't fight all of them! Lara began firing the heavy shotgun at the first three that made their way closest to Lara. She fired about five times and one of them fell to the ground. The room was flooded with white hungry, yetis! Lara continued to fire.

"Damn it I'm out!" cried Lara as she through the shotgun at one of the yetis. Soon a crowd came running toward Lara. Lara jumped up as high as she could grabbing a ledge. "Oh thank you God!" she said as she pulled herself up. She stood in a path. A level had been pulled. She pulled it back up. The cages descended on about ten yetis. On the bottom floor there had still been about nine. Lara followed the path and it led her to another closed door. Gun shots were fired below Lara. Lara looked under the balcony. It was Dustin! He was firing his automatic pistols at the yetis. They fell in numbers and soon none were left walking the area.

"That's how it's done Lara." laughed Dustin as he looked up at Lara.

"How did you get out of that room?" questioned Lara.

"You left the door wide open." he laughed. He climbed up on the ledge and faced Lara. Lara looked him straight in the eye. She was biting her lip holding back her anger. She gripped the automatic pistol with her left hand, that was tucked in her back pocket.

"I thought I would make it a little easier for you, because you are such a weak little girl." she smirked.

"You left the room in such a hurry, that you forgot the key to open that door." said Dustin now looking at the door behind Lara. Lara backed up against the door. She pulled out her pistol and smacked it across Dustin's face. He fell back dropping the key. Lara picked it up and stuck it in the keyhole.

"I had enough of your childish games!" yelled Dustin. He quickly pulled out his automatic pistol and shot Lara in her right arm. Lara dropped the key to the ground and she slowly fell. Dustin walked over her laughing. He picked up the key and kicked Lara in the stomach, and then smacked her across the face with his gun. Lara passed out. "Pay back is a bitch." laughed Dustin.

When Lara had awakened, she was hanging upside down over lava. Her legs were tied to the string that had been hanging her over the lava. Lara looked around her surroundings. It was the sacrifice chamber! Lara had seen the concrete bridge that was designed with rubies and gold lining. Lara through off the coat around her waist. Lara look at the hole in her arm caused by the automatic pistol Dustin fired. Her blood was running down her arm and into the lava. As the blood hit the lava it bubbled and a statue would slowly rise in the center of the room. Lara had seen Dustin watching her hang.

"Get me off this rope!" yelled Lara. She was swinging herself towards the bridge.

"I wouldn't want you to fall into the lava." laughed Dustin. Lara reached for her pistols but they hadn't been in her holster. Her backpack was empty as well.

"Dustin you are going to get it!" screamed Lara.

"I have your guns and backpack right over here." smirked Dustin as he held it out to show Lara. Lara swung harder this time almost grabbing a hold of the bridge.

"Nobody touches my babies." laughed Lara as she swung over to Dustin. Dustin jumped back.

"This is taking too long." grunted Dustin. He raced over to the spears in the center of the room and through the first one towards Lara. Lara swung out of its way as it dashed past her. Dustin picked up another spear and he tossed it faster at Lara. This time it slashed the side of Lara's leg. Lara screamed in pain. She grew with even more anger.

"I should of killed you when I had the chance!" shouted Lara. Dustin picked up the final spear and sprinted forward. When he reached the ledge he threw the final spear directed at Lara's face. In that split second Lara grabbed the spear. She swung one last time towards the bridge and stabbed the spear to the ground. She forced herself up on the bridge. Dustin was still amazed at how she caught the speeding spear. As Lara untied the rope, she got up and held the spear.

"I'm done giving blood! Now you pitch in some help!" yelled Lara. She stabbed the spear into Dustin's leg. It had nailed him to the ground. Dustin cried in pain grabbing his leg. The red blood rushed off the side of the bridge and into the lava. Lara picked up her two pistols and packed them into her holster. She then packed her backpack with her belongings and walked up to Dustin. She kicked the guns out of his hands. "I'm tired of playing your childish games." smirked Lara.

She walked to the center of the bridge wiping the sweat off her forehead. The statue had been revealed. Lara picked up the third crystal and after a few minutes of taking in its beauty, she packed it away into her backpack.

"I hope you die Lara!" shouted Dustin. Lara ignored him as she left the boiling hot room. Lara was soon back up to the balcony of the yeti room. Lara leaped down and walked past all of the dead yetis. She was soon back into the upstairs freezing room. Lara took out her speaker phone and called Tom.


	6. Chapter 6: Back at the lab

"Lara! It's so good to hear your voice!" laughed Tom.

"Thanks Tom. I got the crystal. I didn't see the body anywhere. I need evacuation." shivered Lara.

"Okay, give us five minutes. The helicopter is circling the area." said Tom. Lara stood in spot with her arms crossed. She had to get back up to the top to be seen by the copter. She searched the room and found another hidden balcony. Lara jumped up and forced her injured arm to pull her up. The frosty air stung her cuts in the arm and leg. She limped up the narrow ice stairs trying not to slip. When Lara reached the second floor, the balcony had another staircase leading back up to the first floor. Lara rushed up the stairs. Her breathe was visible in the frozen air. When Lara reached the top she had heard the copter overhead. The sound of the propellers never sounded so good. Lara forced a smile across her face as she climbed up the rope ladder that was tossed down.

As soon as Lara climbed into the helicopter she fell on the floor catching her breathe and regaining her strength back. Lara looked up at Tom sitting in his seat looking at Lara worried. He gave her some water and a warm blanket.

"Lets get you washed up as soon as we land. From there you can have a days rest and relaxation." said Tom as he patted Lara with a smile. Lara was white and her lips were purple. Her gun shot wound looked serious. Lara cuddled in the blanket still laying on the steel, cold, hard floor. Lara's eyes began taking longer blinks and soon she was asleep on the floor getting the well deserved rest she needed.

When Lara awoke she was lying in her bed at the laboratory in Africa. Lara got out of bed slowly and had noticed that Tom had cleaned and bandaged her arm. Her leg was now fully restored. Her stitches were removed. Lara headed towards the shower room that was connected to the kitchen, bedroom, and family room. The room was extremely small and was for only one person. The entire room was carpeted with a tan colored rug, and the walls were a peach color. After Lara took her soothing and relaxing hot shower, she walked on over to the fridge and pulled out a sub that was on the top shelf. It was wrapped in tin foil, and there was a sticky note that read: for Ms. Croft, from Tom.

Lara smiled and ate the sub right away. Her stomach was pleased with the meal. Lara had felt a connection to Tom. They were both in their late twenties, and had beautiful brown hair and eyes. Lara put on here clean ankle socks, a white tank top, and blue jean shorts. Lara also slipped on her white sneakers and a pair of black gloves. Lara tied her hair back in a ponytail, but without her famous braid. Lara stepped out of the room. The room around her was so new and unfamiliar. Lara tried getting her way around the lab. Every turn around the hall seemed the same as the entire lab. The walls were the same white color with grey stripe that ran through the center of the wall. It looked like bars in a prison cell but they were a lot farther apart. Lara soon found the room that was Tom's lab. Lara knocked at the steel door.

The door automatically opened and Lara stepped in.

"I'm so proud of you Lara." smiled Tom across the room. Lara smiled back waving. She moved towards Tom and took a seat by him. Tom sat back down in his chair and began bringing up a map of the lab.

"You couldn't leave that map in my room for me to use." laughed Lara. Tom laughed as well.

"I wanted to have a little fun watching Lara Croft find her way through a lab."

"Well you had your fun." she said.

"You retrieved the third crystal, but that man you ran into has the fourth. We must get it!" started Tom. Lara smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I will get it back, don't you worry." she said. Tom got up out of his chair and walked over to a desk with documents and pulled out the journal Lara found in the jungle. Tom opened up to a marked page in the diary.

"It says here that the third crystal holder sacrificed himself. The first crystal holder had spiked the spear at him and placed the crystal in the statue that had appeared in the center of the room after the blood hit the lava. The third crystal holder untied himself and fell into the lava to have a more quicker, and less painful death. The first crystal holder made his way back to the jungle and hid his crystal in a spot that would mark the clue to where the fourth and final crystal was. Do you know what that means Lara?" explained Tom. Lara looked at him and got up from her chair.

"Sounds like I'm going back to the jungle. The problem is that I never found that crystal… Dustin beat me to it. I guess it will be a challenge. I can handle a challenge." stated Lara.

"You will be sent back tomorrow to the African jungle. For now… get some rest!" Tom said as he put away the journal. Lara nodded, and as she walked out she smiled back at him.

"Thanks for the sandwich Tom. It was good. That was very sweet of you." laughed Lara as she moved the loose hair out of her face. Tom smiled back at her blushing and went back to doing his business.


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

Lara had gone back in her room. She was sitting on her comfortable bed and was thinking of where she was going to put her four crystals when she was done with this mission. Her treasure room had enough room to fit a few more crystals in it. Lara smiled at herself and fell back into her bed. Lara was looking up at the ceiling remembering on how it all began. Her journeys through tombs and exotic places came from somewhere. When she was about sixteen she was being trained by Werner Van Croy. He was a fascinating archeologist and knew everything he was doing. As I grew more experienced he grew more worried. He was getting worried that I might be a better archeologist than he was. It soon happened and he locked me up in a tomb. He spread false news of my death and then was hated by everyone when they found out that I was still alive, and had escaped the tomb HE locked me in.

One day, I had gone to visit him over some business, and things got out of hand. We had began yelling and arguing with each other, and soon he was shot and killed. I didn't know if I was the killer. Soon after I ran away, things led to another and I found out that I was framed of killing Werner Van Croy. As much as I hated him I would never kill him. I felt a bond between us like a messed up family… and I'll never forget him.

Lara sat back up and shook her head trying to release her memories. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to her backpack. The crystals were all laying on top of one another. Lara took them out carefully and rested them in a drawer. Lara stood up tall as she looked down at the two crystals she had lied in the drawer.

"Thank you Werner… for everything." she whispered as she slowly shut the drawer. Lara stepped over to the little two seat red couch, that was to the right of her bed. Lara sat down and began watching television. She was watching an action movie. All of the action movies were Lara's favorite! Lara sat on the couch with her eyes glued to the TV. After the long action flick was over Lara had decided to make her way back to Tom's lab room. She hated being stuck in a single room for so long.

Lara again began walking down the hall in the direction of Tom's lab. Suddenly Lara came to a stop. She had noticed some strange behavior going on between two lab men. They were two man, about thirty years old. The had glasses and white long lab coats. One man had blonde hair, and the other man had brown hair. They were talking about the crystals. Their conversation was all about the crystals! Nobody had known this but Lara and Tom. This _was_ a secret mission! Lara continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. She was hiding up against the edge of the wall. Her head was an inch out where her ears could listen perfectly. Lara heard the name Tom in their conversation, and her mouth opened. She couldn't believe it! Lara turned the edge and walked past the two men. She walked quickly and soon made it to Tom's lab.

Lara banged furiously at the door. Tom quickly opened the door.

"You and me have to talk NOW!" she said in an annoyed tone. She pushed Tom in the room and shut the door behind them.

"What's all this about?" questioned Tom confused. Lara held him by the neck tie gazing into his eyes with anger.

"I'll tell you what this is all about! You told me this was a secret mission! It was between you and me! Now I come to your lab room and hear two men talking about the crystals, and your name comes up! Explain that!" yelled Lara.

"I had to tell someone about the crystals! They are the most beautiful treasures that I have ever seen as a scientist. I'm sorry if it bothered you that much that I told only two men. They're trustworthy friends of mine Lara." explained Tom shaking. Lara let go of his neck tie and backed up a few steps.

"Next time you tell me when you're going to tell one of your friends about the crystals. Go it! All you do is sit your lazy ass on that damn seat of yours and research!" shouted Lara. She began walking out the room and stopped herself. "I'm leaving straight thing tomorrow to the jungle. When I find out where to go next… it will be between you and me ONLY! Got that." demanded Lara. Tom nodded his head and gave Lara the journal as an apology. "They're mine to keep as well." she added with a little smirk. Lara walked out of the room and back to her room. She didn't even remember what she had gone to his lab for. It bothered Lara the entire day. She couldn't believe that Tom went behind her back. Could she trust him? Was it safe to be working with him? Lara didn't know anything, but she knew that her crystals would never get into the hands of anyone but herself.


	8. Chapter 8: Return to the Jungles

Lara packed her backpack with her left over medicate pack, her two crystals, the journal from the jungle, flares, and a grappling gun. Lara had her back pack ready for tomorrow, and nothing was going to stop her now… it was too late.

The next day Lara leaped out of bed. It was 5:00 A.M. Lara put on her brown shirt over her white tank top, she put on her brown jean shorts, she pulled up her brown boots, and pulled on some black gloves with holes for her fingers to go through. Lara tied her hair back in a long braid, and put on her holster and strapped in her pistols. Lara snuck out of her room. The halls were dark and empty. Everyone was still asleep. Now was Lara's chance! Lara didn't want help anymore! Lara was suspicious of Tom and the lab. As Lara was racing outside, the doors locked to the entrance.

"Great! Now I need Tom!" she mumbled as she kicked the door. She turned around and walked down the long, dark, metal hall. She reached Tom's lab and knocked at the door. Tom answered the door.

"Already ready I see." he whispered as he rubbed his right eye. Lara placed on a fake smile. She nodded her head.

"Let's go and get this out of the way." she laughed. Tom walked out of the room with a blue robe and walked down the hall with Lara. Tom was walking extremely slowly still rubbing his eyes. Lara still smiled. She was walking straight up and held her chest out showing she was ready for anything! Tom entered a password on the keypad to the right of the entrance door. The two large metal doors slid open. The orange sky filled the entrance of the lab. The sun was trying to reach out of the horizon. Tom walked outside over to a helicopter and pulled open the door. A pilot was already ready for Lara.

"Get on in Lara. You know to call us when you're done." said Tom finally awake. Lara walked in and sat down in a seat. Tom closed the door and signaled the helicopter to take off. The propellers began spinning and the engine roared loudly. After five minutes they were up and in another five minutes they had been back in the heart of the African jungle.

Lara leaped out of the copter. She held the pistols in her hands. She stared down her surroundings. Everything looked okay. Lara ran through the woods heading north. If she headed north for about a quarter mile, she would reach that waterfall she dived off of. Lara remembered back flipping into the water and seeing an entrance to a cave inside the waterfall. At that time she didn't bother going inside, because she was worried that Dustin would escape with her treasure. She snuck the crystal into her book bag after stabbing him with the spear back in the ice cave. There was soon a sweat circle around Lara's next. It was noticeable on her brown, short, belly t-shirt. After about twenty five minutes Lara reached the waterfall. The tall mountain let out beautiful, crisp, clear, blue water. It was a bit cooler where she was standing from the water splattering on Lara. Lara wiped the dirt and green leaves from her pants. Lara stepped towards the edge. She took in deep breathes, and then swan dived straight into the water. The water splashed and she plunged into the water. Her speed from the dive sent her deep into the river. Lara swam towards the waterfall and dove under water. When she ascended up, she was on the other side of the rushing water. She was right! There was a cave behind the water fall. Lara pulled herself up onto the ledge and pulled herself up. Lara turned on her personal light source (PLS), which was a small flashlight strapped around the waist. She walked further into the cave taking in all of its beauty. There were long hanging rocks from the ceiling, and carvings on the walls. Her footsteps echoed in the cave, and it was much cooler inside the cave. Lara could hear the pounding of the rushing water from the waterfall from half way into the cave.

Lara had this strange feeling inside her. It was like a bomb when it hit her. She could tell if there were traps in a cave and tomb. She has been a Tomb Raider for at least ten years! Lara took two small baby steps forward. Something snapped and Lara dove forward dogging the spikes that shot out. Once she stood up another snapping sound had gone off. This time darts were flying past the walls. Lara raced down the cave. The darts had been gaining on her. Soon Lara leaped over the edge of a hole and grabbed onto the ledge of the continuing path. Lara had seen a nail pit on the bottom. Lara pulled herself up. A loud swooshing sound had been coming from around the corner of the cave. Lara peeked her head through the corner and had seen three large axes swinging back and forth. The first was going left to right, the second was going right to left, and the third was going left to right.

Lara prepared herself. She gripped her hands tight into a fist and rand forward. She dived through the first axe. It had seemed as if it was in a slow motion. She then rolled right past the second axe, and then she front flipped over the third and final axe. Lara smiled at herself and gave herself a pat on the back.

"Good job Lara." she smiled. Lara continued on with her journey through the cave. Lara made her final stop at a small room. It was lighted with torches and there was a small tent in the center. Lara opened up the tent and had seen the skeletal body of what seemed to be the fourth crystal holder. Lara walked over to the body and pulled out the fourth and final crystal from its bone hand. Lara smirked at herself and packed it into her backpack. Lara made her way back out.

"Tom… I'm finished here. Mission complete." spoke Lara into her headset. There was a loud squeaking sound followed by a rustling voice.

"Lara… there… coming… kill… you… meet… outside… hurry!" said the voice. It sounded like Tom. Lara could only make out a few words. She pulled out her pistols and raced through the cave again. She made it past the axes, leaped over the pit, and raced through the dart and spike traps. Soon Lara reached the waterfall. She could see five men in black waiting on the land by the water fall. They were equipped with black clothing and headgear. Looked as if they were mercenaries. They each held a machine gun in there hand. Lara pulled out her pistols.

_Must be working for Dustin. Does he ever die? _Thought Lara.

"It's show time boys." smiled Lara. She quickly dove out of the waterfall catching the five mercenaries by surprise. She fired her pistols taking two of them down at the first few shots. She landed onto the grass, which made a softer landing for Lara's dive. In a split second Lara tripped down one of the men down and shot him straight in the head. Then Lara leaped back up. She pointed one gun at one mercenary, and the other one at the last mercenary. They backed away holding their hands up in the air. Fear took over them and you could tell it by the look of their face and fear in their eyes.

"Here's a wild guess. That bastard is still alive, and he sent you both here to stop me and take the crystals." laughed Lara, still pointing the guns at the men. They nodded. "Well where is he?" asked Lara raising her tone. The men pointed up the waterfall. Lara looked up and then quickly back at the men. "Thank you boys." she said. Lara shot them both in the head. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Lara packed her pistols in her holsters, strapped a machine gun around her, and pulled out her grappling gun. She fired it at the top of the waterfall. Once it pierced into the rock, Lara tugged at it to make sure that it was secure. Lara began climbing the rope, and once she reached the top she packed the gun away. Lara could hear the coming of more men. They were racing through the woods. This time there were about fifteen. They were surrounding Lara. They held there guns up at Lara. Lara moved backwards to the ledge of the cliff.

"Place your hands up in the air!" shouted one of the men moving in closer to Lara.

"You could say please." joked Lara. The man wasn't here to listen to Lara joke, so he pointed the gun in Lara's gut. Lara grabbed the gun, and threw it into the lake. Quickly, she grabbed him and used him as a human shield. Lara pulled out one pistol and shot down three men to her left. The rest of the men began firing at Lara. She blocked the shots with the man held in her arms. When he fell to the floor Lara pulled out her machine gun and began running and shooting. She made her way behind a tree for cover. She shot two men in the open. As Lara was reloading her machine gun, something was thrown in front of her. It was a grenade! Lara dived to the right avoiding its blast. Dirt and rubble flew everywhere, and it even got all over Lara. Lara began to fire at the men killing five of them this time as she made her way behind another tree.

"Four left." she said catching her breathe. The men circled the tree. Lara couldn't make another move.

"We got you now Ms. Croft. Hand over the crystals." demanded one of the mercenaries. Lara dropped the machine gun and reached into her backpack. The men lowered their weapons. Lara never surrendered! She kicked up her machine gun, whacked the nearest mercenary to her left, and shot the three men in her front and to her right. Lara picked up some ammo for her machine gun from one of the dead mercenaries. Lara pulled up the last man lying on the floor crying in pain. She had broken his nose from the hit.

"I never give up. Now lead me to Dustin!" yelled Lara as she tugged at his collar. The man nodded and without hesitation led the way. Lara followed him, with one hand grabbing his collar, and the other with a pistol aiming directly at his head. The man came to a stop. He pointed straight. Lara could see a camp sight set up. Lara tugged the man behind a near by tropical tree. In a second she snapped his neck and he fell to the floor lifeless. Lara pulled out her second pistol. She peeked out the edge of the tree. She could see three brown tents set up, and one was open. Inside was a computer lab. There was a satellite dish set up next to it. The other tents were closed. Lara had spotted about five mercenary men guarding one of the tents.

"That one must be Dustin's tent. He can never defend himself." mumbled Lara.

"No sign of that Croft lady Mr. Charles. And no sign of our men either." spoke one of the men. Dustin unzipped the tent and made his way out.

"This isn't good at all. That woman never gives up and never makes things easy for me." blubbered Dustin Charles. He seemed as if he was already use to Lara's acts. "The three of you go search the woods, I have a feeling she is lurking around here." demanded Dustin. Without hesitation the men ran off into the green woods. Their machine guns held close to their chest. Lara moved behind the tree quickly.

"This is going to be tricky." sighed Lara pulling her pistols closer to her breasts. Lara moved swiftly through the woods, hiding behind trees. Soon Lara had snuck behind one of the tents. The sky was growing darker, and finally the humidity was drifting away. The sky was now grey, and a cool breeze came every now and then. Lara new it was going to rain. The wind whistled in Lara's ears. Lara's long beautiful hair blew in the wind. Her ponytail kept it from getting in her face. Lara could see a shadow inside the tent she was ducked behind. It was Dustin!

Lara dived behind the next tent. It looked like the one with computers inside. The men came to a halt. They lifted their guns up high. Lara was ready to fire when necessary.

"There's something behind the tent Sir Dustin." announced one of the men. Dustin walked out of his tent and stood in one spot, watching as the men walked behind the tent. Soon the firing sound of pistols being fired simultaneously filled the air. The men flew out into the open… dead!

"Ah Lara… how nice it is to see you again." smiled Dustin. Lara walked into his sight, out from behind the tent. Her pistols had been pointed at him and she circled him in the open.

"Don't you ever give up? I have all four crystals Dustin, and they are safe with me." raged Lara. "I thought you died back in the ice cave."

"That's the thing Lara, I have men that work and obey me! They came down shortly after you left."

"Well I'm sure they would rather leave you dead." laughed Lara. Dustin walked closer to Lara. Lara backed up every step he took. She had seen him press some sort of button behind him. Lara pointed the gun at his face.

"Tell me what that is!" demanded Lara. Dustin placed his hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?" joked Dustin. Lara swung her hand across his face.

"That button." said Lara, as she pointed to the button that fell on the floor. Dustin smiled.

"There here Lara. They are all around you. My men are watching your every move. If you shoot, they shoot. It signals my men to come. They are circling you. You are ambushed Lara!" laughed Dustin. "Now hand the crystals to me!"

"Never!" shouted Lara. Dustin backed away, and turned his back to Lara.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this Lara. I didn't want to hurt you, but you just never listen. You never give up, and you make things hard for everyone." sighed Dustin. "Good bye Lara. It will be hard to watch and old friend die." laughed Dustin as he walked away.

Soon machine guns had began firing. Lara back flipped firing her pistols into the dark jungle. She heard two men collapse to the ground. Lara pulled out the machine gun strapped around her. She continued to fire. Soon the men came into sight. There was about thirty of them. Lara shot down five men to her left and another five to her right. She had to stay in movement to avoid getting shot. One man accidentally shot down two men when Lara back flipped out of the way. Lara dove behind a tree. Heavy rainfall began pouring down. Lara was soaked! She reloaded her machine gun and picked up a grenade that had been dropped. She pulled the engage piece and tossed it into the group of mercenaries. The second the grenade touched the floor, a load explosion followed. The bomb sent eight men flying in the air. There were ten left. Lara ran out into the open. She shot down one man. Lara felt the piercing of a bullet slash her shoulder. It had just missed, just flying by and scraped off some of her flesh.

Lara held it tight, holding in her pain by biting her lip. The wound was small. Lara came running to one of the men. She leaped towards him. Once she was in target, she jump kicked off of him and shot four men down. The man she kicked broke his nose bone, straight into his brain. Lara was out of machine gun ammo. She rapidly pulled out her pistols and shot the last four men down.

"A little bit of a challenge." panted Lara. As Lara was catching her breathe Dustin came from behind and whacked Lara across the back of her head with a metal pole, sending her hard to the ground. Lara was uncurious. She could see nothing, but black. After about an hour or so, Lara had waken up from her painful black out. She felt the sharp sting on the back of her head from the pole. There was little blood. Lara felt as if she had a lighter hold. She stood up and noticed her machine gun was taken away, and so was her backpack. Her pistols had still been left in her holsters. Lara panicked, and only one name came to mind… Dustin.


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Shot

"The crystals!" cried Lara. The rain had stopped and it was getting late her watch read, 8:37 p.m. Lara was out for about an hour and a half. She didn't know how far Dustin was, but she had to hurry. Lara quickly called Tom from her headphone.

"Tom it's Lara! Quick I need a copter here fast! Dustin has the crystals!" demanded Lara.

"Give us five minutes Lara!" replied Tom quickly. Lara hung up. Her hearts was racing. If Dustin got inside that temple, he could destroy humanity itself! Lara's heart continued to race, and her mind flooded with questions with no answers. In five minutes the copter arrived. The ladder was quickly brought down, and Lara ascended as fast as she could. Once inside the copter, Tom greeted her. He tossed Lara a new outfit.

"Its getting cold in India." he smiled. Lara gave him a quick smile, and took of her top and shorts. Lara quickly put on the blue light sweater, and the black light pants. Lara strapped on her holster. Within a half hour they were in India. Lara tossed down the rope for a quicker descending. She tightened her black gloves, and slid down the rope. She waved for the copter to leave. All Lara had were her pistol, her PLS, and a small health pack. Lara could feel the cool breeze blow. It was now 9:00 pm and Lara turned on her PLS. It lit up the short path in front of her, leading to the temple. At night it got cool in India.

Lara followed the path straight ahead to the Guru Temple.

"It's beautiful." gasped Lara as she touched the wall. She slid her hand down the wall feeling the scriptures and carved writings. Lara took in all of its beauty. "I have never seen anything like this before. It's thousands of years old. Too bad somebody had to destroy it" said Lara. The four crystals had been placed in their right spots. The wall was open, revealing a torched up room. Lara entered cautiously. She held her pistols tightly. She spun around holding out her pistols. Nothing! Lara continued forward. Lara stopped to examine the pictures on the wall. It sowed four gods, giving the four chosen ones, the four crystals. Lara backed away from the wall. She could see a brick that was sticking out of the wall. Lara walked over to the brick and pushed it in. The empty yellow brick room, that was lighted by the red orange flames, grew dark. The wall slid open revealing a treasure room full of gold coins that lit up the room, as it reflected the light of the torches. Lara walked past the coins, and headed to the center of the room.

"Nothing." moaned Lara. As Lara turned around to walk back the floor under her began to rock. Lara tried to catch her balance, but she soon fell right through the floor. Lara fell a few feet into a small pool. The water was about four feet deep. Lara swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself up. "I so need a vacation when all of this is over." panted Lara as she caught her breathe. Lara was laying on the grey stone floor looking up at the hole she fell from. Lara got up and observed her surroundings. She was in a crisp room. It was cool. Lara began to get cold. There was statues of the four gods around the room. They each had looked like a beast. Their faces had masks of animals. The room was lit by a single blue flame in the center of the room.

Lara pulled out her pistols and walked over to the statues of the gods. There was a small hole in the chest one god was holding.

"The spear… it's gone!" cried Lara. Lara heard footsteps coming in from behind her. "Dustin." she grunted. She could hear his evil laughter fill and echo the room.

"I have the spear Lara! I have its power! Bow down to your new god!" he laughed.

"I'm not stupid you ass. I will never bow down to you." refused Lara. Dustin's face boiled red hot.

"I will now finish you off Lara Croft! You will join your dead mother and father in hell!" shouted Dustin.

"No I think you'll be the one going to hell." laughed Lara.

"Prepare for our last match Lara." smirked Dustin. Lara pulled out her pistols. She was about to fire when he started to have purple smoke circle him.

"It's the power of the gods! You aren't strong enough for it Dustin!" shouted Lara. Dustin ignored her as he was lifted. He laughed as he felt the power rage through him. His body stayed as it was, but he was marked with a huge tattoo of a monster on his chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dustin waved the spear, and a huge wave of fire came towards Lara at an incredible speed. Lara dove into the pool. She pulled herself out quickly and began shooting Dustin. Dustin flew towards Lara and waved the spear again. This time it sent Lara through the wall. Lara got up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain in her back. They were outside on the balcony of the temple. The sky was dark, but Lara's PLS lighted up her view. Dustin's purple smoke body lighted his view. Lara flipped to her right piercing Dustin in the chest with several bullets. Dustin fell to the ground. This time he stabbed the spear through his chest. The tattoo began to glow, and Dustin was forming into the huge loin like beast. His face was of a lion, and his body was like a dragon with razor wings. The spear was in his chest. Dustin was huge! He looked like he was twenty feet tall! Lara began to fire at him. He slashed his huge claw at Lara, but Lara flipped over his attack. She was too quick for him.

"You look better this way." laughed Lara as she fired several more bullets into his body. Next Dustin blew a cloud of fire. Lara rolled to her right just missing the flames. Without Lara knowing, Dustin slashed her again. It slashed open her left arm. Lara screamed in pain as she held it tight. Lara put away the pistol in her left hand and began shooting with her right hand. Lara was out of bullets! As Lara ran underneath Dustin, the glowing spear caught her attention. Lara ran up his scale leg and jumped for the spear held in his high chest. Once Lara pulled it out, Dustin let out a, ear bleeding roar of pain. Lara tucked the spear in her backpack she found in the god's room. Dustin fell to his death, causing the temple to rattle. His body slowly formed back to itself. Lara looked at his bloody dead body. She left him there… dead.

The temple was about to come crashing down! Lara pulled out her grappling gun and shot it up the hole she fell from. As quickly as possible, Lara pulled herself up with her right arm. Once she reached the top, she packed her gun. Soon the wall came coming down in the gold room. The roof was coming down slowly, and the wall she entered as slowly shutting! Lara dashed through the room and dive through the small crack of the wall. Just as she rolled through the wall, the roof shut tight. The bricks from the roof came tumbling down. Lara was dodging the falling bricks. One banged Lara on the back sending her falling. Again the wall she entered from the entrance was closing as well. Lara forced herself up, trying to avoid the pain, and raced through the crack of the wall. As Lara made it in the black outside, she pulled the four crystals out from the spots and packed them in her backpack. Lara raced down the path and fell to the floor after the temple collapsed. Lara couldn't get herself up. Her body ached. This had to be the most painful thrill ride of her life. As Lara lied on the dry dirt floor she called in Tom.

"I… need… emergency evacuation… now." she panted.

"We will be right there!" answered Tom. Lara let her body relax. In a minute the copter was over Lara's head. Tom came down the ladder, signaled the copter to land, and lay Lara on the seat. Tom looked at the exhausted Lara sleep. He smiled at her and brushed her hair aside with his fingers.

When the copter had landed, Lara had awaken in her bedroom. Lara walked over to the shower room with its blue tile, and took a steaming shower, afterwards, Lara brushed her hair and tied it back. Lara was so happy to be home. She tied on her robe, and made her way downstairs. At the bottom, Winston was there to welcome Lara home with toast, bacon, and eggs for breakfast. Lara smiled. They talked about what had happened through the entire journey Lara faced.

After breakfast, Lara gave Winston a smooch on his bald head, and made her way to the library. She took out her discovery diary, and wrote down her quest. Lara lied back in her red couch taking in the beam of sunlight coming from the large window.

Lara enjoyed the relaxation she deserved. Her long ponytail was laid flat behind her. Lara was reading a book on ancient archeologists. Lara was amazed how things they discovered helped save the world. The book only brought back images of her parents. They too were great archeologists. Her father, known as Lord Croft, had uncovered the earth's most greatest secrets. Lara's mother, was also an experienced archeologist. She discovered hidden Egyptian artifacts. Her mother died when she was nine years old from a plane crash. Lara managed to survive the jungles of Bolivia. Since then was she encouraged to become a great archeologist like her mother. When she was sixteen, her father signed her up for classes with Von Croy. She learned from him to be a great archeologist, and a great Tomb Raider!

At the age of eighteen, Lara's father died. Two mansions had been left to Lara in her father's will. The one she stays at, The Croft Manor, is the one she calls home. Along with everything else, from artifacts, money, and weapons, had all been given to Lara. Winston had been by Lara's side the entire time, teaching her and telling her the stories, of the parents she barely knew… but loved.

Winston had entered the room.

"Someone is here to see you my lady Croft." interrupted Winston. A man came out from behind Winston. It was Tom.

"You just never want to leave me alone, now do you?" smiled Lara, as she shut the book and placed it on the oak colored coffee table on her right. Tom walked in closer to Lara.

"Thank you Lara." he said in a appreciative tone. Lara smiled at him.

"That's what my job is isn't it." she laughed.

"I'm sorry I had told the few people at the lab. It was just so exciting! We saved the world once again because of you." Lara stood up tightening her blue Asian silk robe.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you were a traitor. There was just so much \going through my mind." apologized Lara. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Then Lara moved her head down.

"Um… I gave Winston the crystals and spear. He placed them in you basement treasure room. I thank you again Lara." continued Tom. Lara smiled and nodded her head.

"This was one hell of a trip Tom. I wouldn't of have experienced it without you destroying my well deserved vacation." joked Lara. She sat back down on the couch and Winston left the room. Soon Tom sat down.

"You now Lara… if you're free sometime… maybe we can…"

Lara interrupted, "You know I can't fall in love again with one of my close friends. When I fell in love with Kurtis, he became a main target from my enemies. Those bastards killed him because they knew he meant something to me. I'm sorry Tom." said Lara in a low tone. Lara was looking down at the floor. Her eyes watered. "The people I love always get hurt."

Tom nodded his head. He understood Lara. He wiped the tear from Lara's cheek, and changed the topic. "So, you did one hell of a good kick ass job out there." laughed Tom. Lara smiled.

She looked at him and said, "I would love to see your scientific ass out there." They both laughed. Tom stood up and shook Lara's hand.

"Is there anything I can give you in my honor Lara?" he asked.

"Well of course. I need you to buy me more ammo, a new gun, tons of health packs, and a new blue sweat shirt!" she laughed. Tom laughed as well.

"Anything I can give you at this moment?" he asked.

Lara stood up and said, "One long ass vacation would be nice."

END


End file.
